True Rose
by YokaiAngel
Summary: When Yuuki takes things too far, the members of the night class they try to keep to themselves but in the end Zero always finds them. After all every rose has it's thorns and Kaname begins to take notice of this. Mama!Zero (Ideas are free to use just PM me first)
1. Willow Forsaken

**Disclaimer; Don't own Vampire Knight.**

 **Theme Song that I don't own either; (It's in French but it's English translated)- on youtube watch?v=g6R770P9wl0**

* * *

 _nepenthe (n.)_

 _something that can make you forget grief or suffering._

* * *

In the forest that surrounded Cross Academy, a lone female vampire sat on the ground her usually clean and formal appearance was ruffled and tattered. Her long, wavy, toffee colored hair was cut in choppy levels effectively ruining the beautiful hair she had been so proud of.

It was the middle of the day, she should be sleeping she knew, it would only cause more problems for their dorm leader if she was caught outside of the Moon Dorms and yet she couldn't force herself to gather herself enough to return to her classmates. Along with the jealous bitch that had cut her hair in the first place.

Ruka Souen considered herself a proud noble vampire and it simply would not do if any of her fellow classmates saw her shedding tears. Especially as something as petty as hair. She wrapped her finger around one of the longer stands as she lost herself in the memory that had gotten her hair chopped off in the first place.

* * *

 _Yuuki approached Ruka in an ungraceful stomping loud footsteps echoing across the cobblestone, long brown hair swinging behind her, that hair and eyes the same color as many of the Kuran bloodline flashing in undisguised rage, so unlike Kaname-sama's own warm ones, with scissors in hand._

 _That had been Ruka's first clue as to what would come._

 _"You." Yuuki hissed unhappily trying to glare at her, but only coming off as constipated._

 _This was the future queen? The soon-to-be-mother to all vampires? Was she truly Kaname-sama's fiance? The pureblood in front of her lacked grace, humility, and wisdom. Flaunting her status and waving whatever nonexistent charm she thought she had on their leader's face._

 _All while pretending to be a sweet, innocent, naive girl in front of her brother while lording her influence over the other members of the night class's heads. Every silly order she gave they were forced to obey out of respect for their beloved prince._

 _"-do you understand?" Yuuki commanded with all the authority of a newborn kitten._

 _Ruka nodded pretending that she had been listening to their one-sided loosely titled conversation._

 _Her second clue that something would happen._

 _Yuuki looked surprised but pleased at the same time that Ruka had agreed so easily._

 _Her third clue._

 _Snip..._

 _Ruka stared as a piece of her long beautiful hair fell to the ground._

 _Her last clue._

 _Yuuki grinned as she started to snip away at the horrified noble's locks. Luka stood still too shocked to do anything that could get help her get out of the impromptu haircut._

* * *

A firm voice broke Ruka out of her thoughts, "What are you doing out of your dorm, vampire?" Ruka glanced up painfully aware that she still had tear streaks running down her face.

Zero Kiryuu's lavender gaze met her's as they stood in silence.

The silverette stood there in silence pondering how to handle the situation. Zero had, in fact, come across more than his fair share of crying girls on his patrols, being upset for rang of bad and usually stupid reasons from a bad break-up to family issues to bullying. Usually, it was something that simple advice could solve. Nothing a sarcastic remark and time couldn't fix.

This, Zero could see would not be so easy, his inner war against his hatred for vampires and his natural urge to help distressed creatures whether they be human or animals raged silently.

Embarrassment flooded Ruka's features, 'Why of all people to find me like this did it have to be Kiryuu?' she thought glancing away from the prefect.

Ruka could still feel cool lavender eyes on her as she tried to put herself together enough to talk to the vampire hunter.

Zero sighed his natural urge winning out as he approached her, "Get up."

The noble blinked up at the normally stern vampire hunter in shock, "What?" she asked numbly not quite believing what she was hearing.

Zero's eyes narrowed, "Get. Up." He said slowly, seeing that Ruka wasn't going to move anytime soon he reached down settled an arm firmly behind her back and another beneath her knees before picking her up bridal style.

Ruka gaped stunned, too busy being surprised to actually do something to stop him, the mere fact that he wasn't pointing a gun at her was surprising enough but willingly touching her? It was certainly unexpected. She didn't even notice that they weren't walking towards the night dorms.

It wasn't until they had arrived at Cross' Office that Ruka regained the ability to speak.

"What in the world are you-" She was cut off when he placed her on the couch grabbed a nearby blanket and settled it across her shoulders while handing her a box of tissues.

Zero didn't appear to be affected by the strangeness of their current predicament instead he chose to head to the kitchen. Before he reached in the cupboard to pull out a pink frilly apron and started to cook.

Zero Kiryuu in a _pink **frilly** apron_ cooking.

Ruka was honestly starting to think that Yuuki had given her a concussion.

Zero steadily ignored her choosing to continue with his task. Eventually, Ruka had begun to doze off, not used to being up so early in the day.

She soon found herself being shaken awake by a pale gentle hand, slowly plying open her eyes only to be meat with silky silver hair. It took a moment for her to understand where and why she was here. One of her hands unconsciously reached up to stroke her hair.

Zero noticed but said nothing instead handing her a plate filled with tasty looking foods. Ruka quietly took it not knowing what to do in the situation. Ruka's eyes widened at the deep rich velvety taste. He didn't expect her to say something. Instead, he let her eat the meal noting with some satisfaction that she seemed to be surprisingly enjoying it.

Truth be told the prefect didn't think that the undoubtedly spoiled noble would actually like his cooking compared to the high-class meals she received daily. Doubly so since he had added blood tablets in place of water in the meal to make sure she was properly fed.

Zero patiently waited until she finished her meal, in a soft voice many thought him incapable of he said "When you're done there's a shower down the hall. You can use that to clean up while I put your clothes in the washer."

Ruka nodded hesitantly but still didn't say anything. She felt like a small child again being pampered because she was upset and it was honestly making her feel better albeit confused over who was mothering her.

It was... Nice. For some reason it made her feel completely at ease with her surroundings.

Setting down her plate she murmured a small "Thank you." Before disappearing down the hall.

Zero released the deep breathe he wasn't aware he had been holding, picking up the plate he had handed Ruka and put it into the sink to clean later. She would be out soon so he had to cook fast and find a pair of scissors...

When Ruka had finished with her nerve calming shower she found a gray baggy t-shirt and sweatpants waiting for her. Assuming that she was supposed to wear this she begrudgingly put on the clothes. She turned when she heard a small knock on the door.

"Yes?" Ruka asked moving to open the door, but before she could Zero opened the door revealing the prefect who was carrying a chair, a large thin piece of fabric, a small bag and a pair of scissors.

Zero plopped the chair down motioning for Ruka to sit down, deciding that the prefect didn't have any wrong intentions she sat down watching in the mirror as the silverette wrapped the fabric around her neck, gathered her wet hair and set to work.

When Ruka's hair was prepared the hunter brought the scissors up to cut her hair, as soon as he did the Noble shied away unconsciously.

"Relax. I've done this before." Zero mumbled gently.

After a few moments Ruka did and as soon as she did Zero, much to her surprise began to sing. The song was in French so she didn't understand what he was saying instead choosing to listen to the normally stern teen's soft yet strong voice.

Ruka was so focused on the song that she didn't even notice when the snipping stopped and Zero started combing through her hair.

By the time she opened her eyes again, vaguely wondering when she closed them in the first place or when her instincts had deemed that the hunter wasn't a threat. She looked in the mirror and openly gaped at her reflection.

Zero had managed to french braid four different sections of her hair, leaving out two stray strands before elegantly drawing it into a bun, he currently had a few hairpins in hand making the finishing touches. She watched as he grabbed a curling iron that she hadn't noticed him plugging in before wrapping the strands around it, effectively making long defined curls.

It was both beautiful and elegant.

When he was finished Ruka practically threw the fabric that was preventing her hair from getting all over her to the floor as she spun around and wrapped the other into a hug.

"Thank you," Ruka muttered into his chest.

Zero didn't say anything instead waiting until the toffee haired girl let go. Handing her her uniform along with two wrapped bento boxes, "Don't be late for class."

Ruka nodded and as soon as the hunter left the room she started to change into her freshly cleaned uniform. Who knew that such a bad day could turn into such an amazing one?

After that, it had only gotten better. After shoving the bento boxes Kiryuu had made into her bag. She had headed towards the gates as they waited for the class crossover.

As soon as she had met with her other night class classmates, namely Shiki, Takuma, Akatsuki, Aido, and Seiren they had all complemented her change in hairstyle.

Shiki who had been the first was to spot her blinked before saying, "It's a good different." Simple and to the point.

Akatsuki and Takuma had been more composed simply stating that it looked stunning on her. Seiren had given a simple nod to show her approval.

Aido had taken a bit longer to process than the rest of them openly gaping at him, "You!" He pointed "Actually did something with your hair? Since when?!"

Ruka raised an eyebrow about to make a scathing remark but was quickly interrupted by Kaname and Yuki arriving. The girl was standing a couple steps behind the pureblood prince openly glaring at her.

Kaname paused before allowing a small smile to grace his face, "You look stunning today, Ruka." He complimented.

"Thank you Kaname-sama." Ruka murmured bowing her head slightly.

Yuuki grabbed her finance's arm trying to gain his attention, Kaname, however, ignored her instead of choosing to ask, "Would it be rude to ask what brought on this change?"

"Of course not Kaname-sama, it was a rather unexpected change to me as well."

"I see."

Yuuki tugged slightly on Kaname's arm still not managing to gain his attention. The other night class members noticed this and had to suppress smiles, one way or another they all despised the long wine-colored haired girl.

As Kaname began to lead them towards their classes no one noticed the small smile that Ruka gave the hunter as they passed.

* * *

 _selcouth (adj.)_

 _unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous._


	2. Dwarf Sunflower Admiration and Gratitude

_concupiscence (n.)_

 _any yearning of the soul for good._

* * *

Aido made a show of slowly packed his things. Akatsuki sent him a knowing concerned look that none of his other classmates seemed to notice. The blonde gave a slight shake of his head giving a fake cheery smile.

"You go ahead, I'm going to head to the library," Aido said, not bothering to meet the other's eyes.

Kain's eyes narrowed but he said nothing instead giving a slow nod that he knew his friend couldn't see but did anyway as he threw his bag over his shoulder and left the room.

The blonde slowly watched as the rest of the Night Class students left the room before he let out a relieved sigh, collapsing into his seat, extremely thankful that his cousin knew when he needed to be alone. Reluctantly he reached into his bag pulling out a slightly crumpled piece of paper and a textbook.

Aido closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the wetness in his eyes refusing to let any tears escape as he gripped the English textbook. The blonde groaned, squinting as he gripped at his hair turning to stare at the blood-colored twenty-seven printed boldly at the top of his test.

"I can do this," Aido growled to himself as he opened the book.

After a while, the small English letters started to swim across the page. Aido squinted his eyes taking a look at the textbook and back to the paper again. Resigning himself to a long night, the day for non-vampires, of studying the noble picked up his things and intended to head towards the library.

Just when he was ready to leave Yuki skipped in long hair swinging behind her. A cheery but fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh?" The pureblood princess's voice rang out through the empty room, "Aido!"

The noble tried not to wince at the annoyingly high pitched voice she started talking in. Having long since learned that she was nothing like their beloved dorm leader and despite what many believed Aido Hanabusa did not worship Kaname, the turquoise eyed vampire found the other to be a prince, leader, role model, a hero even.

Yet the noble new that the other could make mistakes, Yuki being a prime example. Aido kept it to himself, the little facts that made him appear to worship the ground Kaname walked on. Many people didn't know that the elder pureblood had helped convince his, admittedly neglectful, parents to send him to Cross Academy. A kindness he had never forgotten.

The school had become a safe haven for Aido, he had made friends, met his cousin, who would later become his best friend, for the first time and got to be around other people around his age and not stuffy hundred-year-old vampires lecturing about the importance of fang hygiene.

"...-ttle baby Aido failed an English test." Yuuki crooned having no idea he had been ignoring her up until now, "I wonder what Kaname would think." She taunted.

Aido flushed with anger, embarrassment, and shame as Yuuki continued to talk, but he heard none of it. His mind was already gone imagining his beloved leader's reaction.

The disappointed smile and forgiving eyes that the Aido knew Kaname would give the blonde.

Dread settled over his shoulders, the stress from the whole day coming crashing down on him all at once. Aido ignored Yuuki's screechy yelling as he dashed out of the room.

As soon as Zero walked into the dimly lighted library, lacking his usual black day class jacket, bag slung across his shoulders, reading glasses settled in his front pocket and mind already settled for long hours of paperwork, did he pause feet coming to a halt as he realized that the librarian had not in fact left the lights on again for the silverette. Instead, he spotting a blond-haired nuisance.

Zero sighed, "Again?" He asked to himself 'What was with the night class lately?'

If they continued to be outside their classes, especially around daylight hours than Zero would have to report them to them to Cross who would no doubt inform their dorm leader, who Zero had a suspicious feeling was the last person that vampires wanted to find out.

Zero released a sigh not bothering to mask his footsteps as he approached the sobbing blonde who was halfway curled into himself a book settled across his lap and hands grasping a crumpled sheet of paper.

'This,' Zero thought dangerously, 'Has to stop.' The hunter marched over to blond fully intending to demand that the other get his shit together and return to the night dorms.

All thought of anger immediately vanished as soon as he laid his eyes on wide puffy eyes and tear streaks running down pale plump cheeks.

Aido's mouth parted in surprise having not noticed the hunter inwardly berating himself on showing his emotions to the other. He took huge heaving gulps of air trying to catch his breath.

Zero was distinctly reminded of a child, despite them being the same age many of the night class reminded him of children, and for some wild unbelievable reason, his vampiric side that was buried in the darkest corner of his mind agreed with him.

Aido continued to stare at Zero, panic flashing across his mind, not noticing his breathing beginning to quicken. He choked, breathing even faster. 'I can't breathe,' Aido thought dizzily as the silverette began to blur out of sight, 'Can't… Can't…Hurts...'.

A hand clasped over his mouth forcing him to breathe in through his nose, Aido exhaled shakily as the hand slowly moved away letting him exhale only to come back as he tried to inhale.

Once again shakily breathing in through his nose the blonde noticed the calming scent of lavender, lilacs, lilies, a cool breeze, and strangely enough the smell of white roses.

It was very… home-like.

Relaxing, soothing even to the point of bringing a sense of security that Aido had only felt when he was in the main room of the moon dorms surrounded by his other classmates minus Yuuki or course.

Aido breathed out of his mouth again, finally calm. Slowly turning his gaze towards lavender eyes. There was no judgment or scorn, only cool unwavering sadness, and carefully hidden concern.

Zero deeming it safe enough to remove his hand permanently, inwardly berating himself for putting any part of his body near a vampire's mouth. He looks down at the book gently snatching it from the other's lap.

Aido shrunk in on himself before snapping open his mouth angrily snap at the other only to pause when Zero took his golden framed glasses out of his pocket and pushed them onto the bridge of his nose.

The blonde stared having never seen the other show any type of problem with his vision. Aido paused as Zero moved over towards him and in a soft voice, he hadn't thought the hunter was capable of slowly began to explain.

It didn't stop after that night, Aido repeatedly snuck out of the moon dorms to come back to the library for tutoring in English occasionally asking what a word meant or how to spell it.

After the first few times, Aido had stopped yelling and really started to listen having eventually realized that the silverette was a very patient teacher and a very good one at that.

During the blonde's time in the library and occasionally in the hunter's room Aido discovered that Zero was being a hunter required to be proficient in several hands to hand fighting styles.

Along with having near flawless grades, night patrol, Zero also took care of Cross Academy's finances, including the night class's and managed the student council and subbed in as the president and vice president for the day class when they were too busy with their beloved night class.

It wasn't until one night that Aido had snuck away with a false claim of going to the library did he find Ruka outside of Zero's room.

"Ruka?" Aido asked mouth parting in surprise, the female vampire's own shock doing nothing to help the situation.

It only took a moment for the puzzle pieces to click together for the both of them.

"You too?" They asked each other at the same time.

Tentatively sharing both their experiences, both were surprised to add together their list of things that Zero could do. Deciding it would be best to leave the rest of the conversation for somewhere more private.

"But," Aido frowned "that doesn't really explain why you're here." he

Gently knocking on Zero's door Ruka and Aidou frowned when after a few moments she received no answer. The blonde shrugged this time knocking harder.

Once again they received no answer. Aido grumbled turning the door handle unsurprised to see that it was unlocked. Both he and Ruka entered the room curiously glancing around.

The scent of stale blood tablets hit both their noses, noting the tablets had been spilled in the sink water slowly draining them down.

Eyes widening Ruka and Aido looked towards the bed, eyes resting on the panting unconscious fanged form of Zero Kiryuu.

Ruka and Aido had both exited the room as quickly as they could. Recognizing the signs of bloodlust. Upon returning to the Moon Dorms they both collapsed into seats in the commons room.

The toffee haired noble slumped against the chair, "Kiryuu's a Level D? How?" Ruka asked sounding more surprised than the blonde had ever heard her.

Aido shook his head just as surprised as she was, "I knew that he had some connection to vampires but I didn't think he was…" The blonde trailed off.

"But why was he in bloodlust? He clearly has access to blood tablets." Ruka stated a frown marring her pretty features.

Aido paused looking hesitant, "Unless he can't take them?" he suggested hesitantly.

The frown deepened, "It seems plausible. Even if Kiryuu does hate vampires I doubt he would reject the blood tablets if it meant hurting someone." Ruka stated.

"So… What do we do?" Aido asked, his turquoise eyes meeting Ruka's toffee brown ones worry swirling in both.

"We find a way to help him," Ruka stated, resolve and determination formed firmly from the kindness and gentleness that Kiryuu Zero had shown them.

Aido stared for a moment before a mischievous grin forming on his face, "Somehow I knew you'd say that." He chuckled a plan formulating already swirling in his mind.

Later that night Kaname and the rest of the nobles were seated around a table each enjoying their meals when he paused inhaling through his nose and relaxing.

"Did someone open a window?" Kaname asked looking away from his food.

Takuma frowned, looking around the room and noting the confused faces that he was sure matched his own, "No I don't believe so. Why Kaname-sama?"

"Ah. It's nothing, for a moment I thought I smelt lilacs and roses but I suppose I was imagining it." Kaname stated giving a kind smile, "What a lovely smell…" He murmured.

Both Ruka and Aido had to stop themselves from choking on their drinks. Glancing at each other with wide surprised eyes. Had they really started spending so much time with the hunter that his scent had started to rub off on them?

"But I still smell better right, Ka-na-me~" Yuki tried to purr, leaning over her seat and trying to show off her nonexistent figure.

The ending result was a sound that was something between a hiss and a cough. The aristocrats in the room had to prevent themselves from cringing as the sound grated on their sense of hearing.

Kaname turned to her looking, breaking out of whatever trans he had been put in, concern was written across his features, "Yuuki, are you not feeling well? Your voice seems to be hoarse." He stated.

It took every bit of political training that the nobles had ever been through not to laugh at the look on Yuuki's face.

Truly their beloved leader was a genius whether he meant to be one or not.

* * *

It was a couple days after they had discovered that Zero was a vampire. Both met in a spare classroom while the others were eating lunch.

"Why did you call me here?" Ruka hissed, "If we keep disappearing someone is bound to notice something."

Aido gave a brilliant proud smile, momentarily surprising her, "Because I," He declared flinging out an arm and placing his leg on a spare desk dramatically, "Have come up with a solution." He turned to look her practically begging to be showered in praises.

Clearly unimpressed Ruka merely raised an elegant eyebrow. Aido seemed to deflate before pulling a black tinted red water bottle out of his bag and handing it to her.

"It's a water bottle I split it into two layers when you seal the lid it allows the blood to seep through but when you open it, the bottle just looks like it's filled with whatever they put in it. I even did some research and found a seal that will negate the smell of blood." Aido explained.

Ruka's eyes widened in surprise as before a certain thought came to her, "What are we going to do about the blood?" She asked.

"We have to put real blood in the water bottle where the only other seal is. Kiryuu's room." Aido stated.

Ruka twitched, "I realize that but where are we going to get real blood?"

Aido looked her dead in the eye, "We fill it with ours."

* * *

 _Atelophobia_

 _The fear of imperfection._

 _The fear of never being good enough._


	3. Red Poppy Consolation

_Kairos_

 _The perfect, delicate, crucial moment;_

* * *

The fleeting rightness of time and place that created the opportune atmosphere for action, words, or movement; also weather.

Zero shifted uncomfortably from where he was straddling Kaname's legs unconsciously tipping his head back as Kaname's lips hovered just between the junction between his neck and head.

The false smirk on Kaname's face widened until it was nothing short of the devil's own wicked smile, "We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you, so please refrain from protesting."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's not how it happened. It's your fault, Kuran." Zero murmured.

"And pray tell how that is? I'm afraid I can't comprehend how this is my fault." Kaname remarked shifting Zero in his arms so that he appeared to be holding the other up.

There were a few clicks before they followed the instructions the director was giving them. Shiki slept peacefully on a small makeshift bed oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Have you forgotten already?" Zero asked, absentmindedly moving into the pose suggested by the director.

"Enlighten me." Kaname deadpanned.

"Well for one it started with your lackey."

* * *

 _In his room Shiki sighed, snapping his phone shut, rubbing his eyes before standing up brushing off his clothes and walking towards the door._

 _Yuki had been insisting he does every small thing for her. He had constantly been running around for every wild whim she had. She hadn't often timed even given him a chance to sleep for the past three days and while normally this wouldn't be a problem he had only been drinking blood pills during this time._

 _Shiki was practically dead on his feet, it didn't help that his manager had scheduled yet another modeling shoot._

 _It was time to see the chairman. Shiki would need permission to leave campus. Upon arriving at the principal's office he gently knocked on the door before entering._

 _Cross looked up and beamed. Kaname who sat across from him had a deep frown set onto his handsome face._

 _A sense of dread settled over Shiki as he looked at the Chairman's over-enthusiastic smile he shut the door behind him vaguely aware that he was sealing his fate._

 _Kaname had been annoyed, the Vampire and Hunter Councils had once again managed to get on his nerves. Going as far as going behind his back and insisting that Cross's academy comply with their orders as well under the pretense of 'peace'._

 _Due to the new law Kaname who needed something in town, and Shiki who was needed for an early magazine release would have to be escorted by one Kiryuu Zero._

* * *

"Well, yes I know that Kiryuu-kun. What I don't understand is how this is all my fault when you just admitted that it was the council."

"Be quiet I'm getting to that part."

* * *

T _ense silence radiated through the limousine as Shiki shifted uncomfortably, glancing between the two people he was sitting in between. Both Kaname and Zero wore heavy frowns and fierce glares on their faces, clearly displeased with the situation._

 _Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand Shiki slumped desperately praying for this day to be over. Never too soon the limousine driver arrived at Shiki's modeling agency. Zero and Kaname both got out on opposite ends and the model followed quickly._

 _Entering the building he held a brief discussion with secretary Shiki walked towards the elevator. Only to realize that he had once again trapped himself into an awkward silence._

 _Upon entering the room Shiki was whisked away and his dressers started to prepare him for his shoot. Zero and Kaname stood next to each other in silence._

 _Both contented to watch from the sidelines. Zero leaned back against the wall taking a glance at the pureblood next to him._

 _"Do you know when this will be over, Kuran?" Zero asked as he watched several people walk by._

 _Kaname's eyes slowly slid over to the young hunter, "No I'm afraid not, from what I understand it should last about an hour or so."_

 _Zero hummed in response, showing that he had heard despite his annoyance with the whole situation. Letting out a sigh he slid down the wall to sit._

 _They both watched as people fluttered around them, the almost contented silence was soon interrupted by a loud yell._

 _"Please, sir calm down." A woman who Kaname vaguely recognized as Shiki's manager begged._

 _"I will not! This is a disaster! How am I supposed to get anything done working with these amateurs!" A man yelled, getting several affronted looks._

 _Zero raised an eyebrow giving the man a quick once over, he was tall, slightly shorter than Zero and Kaname with somewhat decent looking features and some muscles._

 _"What the hell is this guy?" Zero muttered feeling oddly insulted._

 _Even the hunter knew that Shiki took his work very seriously. To hear a young and therefore probably inexperienced model insult the night class student was both amusing and ridiculous._

 _Shiki and someone who appeared to be the director walked up to the angry model to try and defuse the situation._

 _The argument got louder and Zero could feel Kuran's body tense fully prepared to intervene if necessary. Almost hesitantly Zero placed his hand on the purebloods arm._

 _Kaname relaxed slightly as he was brought out of his inward seething. Giving a short nod to Zero, the brunette took several deep breaths to calm himself._

 _It wasn't until the unnamed man lashed out arm swinging towards Shiki who had momentarily looked at the director. A loud thunk sounded as the man's fist collided with the other model's temple._

 _Shiki stumbled back the other side of his head hitting the wall with a sickening thunk. The room fell silent as Shiki lost the battle with gravity and fell to the floor._

 _Somewhere in the back of Zero's mind, he could feel something that he locked deep within his mind roar to the surface sending the hunter's natural protective instincts into a frenzy._

 _A low growl escaped from Kaname's throat as they both stalked forward. Neither said anything, instinctively knowing what the other was doing. Zero shed his jacket wrapping it around Shiki's shoulders pulling the other up and checking for any signs of injuries._

 _Only finding already fading bruises and signs of exhaustion. Zero slowly sat the younger vampire up. Taking a moment he glanced at Kuran who was towering over the dead man walking who looked six shades paler than he had been a moment ago._

 _No sympathy was felt as the hunter turned away choosing to focus on the sleeping model. "Senri," He murmured as softly and gently as he could, "Do you think you have a concussion?"_

 _Zero could feel Kaname crouch down next to him. The pureblood's eyes flashed red as he gently brushed away a stray strand of hair._

 _Shiki shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Just tired."_

 _"Tired of the concussion or tired from the fact that you obviously haven't slept recently?" Zero asked a hint of amusement making itself known in his tone._

 _Kaname jerked, raising an eyebrow and taking a good look at his cousin. Scowling at what he found. Shiki hummed under his breath slowly closing his eyes._

 _"Oi, Kuran let me borrow your jacket."_

 _Wordlessly Kaname stripped off his white jacket watching in confusion as Zero bundled it into a ball. A pale hand gently cradled Shiki's neck leading the model gently down to the floor so he was sleeping on Kaname's jacket._

 _Behind them, the trembling mess of a man was silently escorted out off the building. The director buried his face in his hands and groaned._

 _"Now what am I going to do? I've lost both my models and the pictures need to be uploaded tonight." He yelled into the air._

 _Kaname stood, walking forward, "My apologies, I didn't mean to ruin your shoot." Absently waving his hand around the room, "I was understandably upset. Please let me know if there is something we can do."_

 _The director paused giving both Kaname and Zero a once-over, a sly grin breaking out across his face."Why yes, there is something you and your companion can do."_

 _Zero paused realization dawning on what the man had planned. Kaname continued to smile charmingly. The silverette glanced at the pureblood trying to stop the other from opening his damn mouth._

 _As soon as Kaname did they were soon whisked off to be prepped and pampered for multiple photos._

* * *

"And that Kuran is how it's your fault." Zero deadpanned.

Kaname let out a sigh, "I will admit my phrasing was poorly planned." He said.

Zero snorted, shifting himself off of the pureblood's lap, "Damn straight it was Kuran. I don't know how you convinced me to do this."

Kaname rolled his eyes as Zero turned clearly intent on changing his clothes despite looking rather suited in them but as soon as Zero tried to turn away he could feel a tug on his clothes from the many decorative tassel and beads.

The other occupants of the room froze, trying to warn them of what was happening. Zero seemed to realize what was going on, too late though because they both lost their balance a loud crack followed by an equally noisy thump.

Kaname lay sprawled across the prefect, he shifted a small pained groan slipped through his lips as he pulled himself off the prefect.

A low taunting whimper escaped from underneath Kaname. The pureblood jerked his head back turning to stare at the dazed silverette. Zero's eyes were squeezed shut and strangely attractive lavender eyes looking back at Kaname half-lidded and lacking their usual ferocity.

It took them very little time to realize their position, Kaname lay on top of Zero one knee settled in between the other's legs, dangerously close to the erogenous zone, the purebloods arms were on either side of the mop of silver hair and his own head had been resting in the crook of the other's tattooed neck.

Zero's right hand was gripping Kaname's kimono and the other lay carelessly at his side. The silverette's own kimono had come half undone slipping off his shoulder and exposing his chest and upper thigh of his right leg.

Kaname breathed in, unintentionally inhaling the hunter's oddly pleasing scent before moving away to try and regain his senses.

The resounding silence was deafening.

It was finally broken when Zero had recovered enough to choke out, "Fuck Kuran, how hard is your freaking head?"

After another moment of silence, several short and short laughs echoed from throughout the room.

Kaname hid a smile slowly getting off of the other careful as to not have the ornaments be tangled again. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the others hand to pull the hunter up.

The director beamed practically skipping towards them, "Thank you boys, I can never repay you. Give me a call if you two ever want to go into the modeling business."

They both nodded exchanging glances, a mutual understanding passing through them, 'Never again.'

Shiki woke up hours later placed in his own bed, gripping a wrinkled black day class jacket that was settled around him like a blanket covered with the sweet scent of white roses and lavender.

The model stared down at the jacket recalling the day's events, "Kiryuu's nicer than what he wants us to think isn't he?" Shiki asked himself an honest smile curling on his face. He fell asleep again still clutching the jacket.

* * *

 _Ephemeral (adj)_

 _Lasting for a very short time._


	4. Black Poplar Courage

_Minutiae (n.)_

 _The small precise details that make one unique._

* * *

Zero resists the urge to sigh, comfortably propped up on his pillows inside of his room as he used a computer to check Cross Academy's yearly student budget for an upcoming festival.

The day class students too 'busy' with, and he quoted, 'beautiful~~~ so absolutely freaking cute~' Night Class to actually divide the activities properly leaving Zero to not only fill in as the Day Class president but also the Treasury, Secretary, and the Vice President.

Something that quite literally quadrupled Zero's already massive workload, honestly and the day class wondered why he despised a good ninety percent of the students. The hunter was helping for the simple reason that Cross was already constantly dealing with absolute bullshit from the Hunter Council, Vampire Council, worried parents, and ungrateful little brats.

Call it stupid but Zero refused to let Cross lose even more sleep over something so utterly ridiculous. He paused, breaking out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

Crossover had been completed over an hour ago, so when Zero flung the door open to reveal a hopeful looking blonde vampire clutching the only English book that the hunter had been able to find in the school library for the noble he was somehow not surprised.

Aido shifted uneasily as Zero stared, instead of slamming the door in his face like the vampire had suspected might one day happen for waking the day class student in the earlier hours of the morning, the other simply turned around and headed back towards his bed.

Aido noticed the hunter was dressed in a thin white after bath kimono ending just after his knees, pale china like skin only a shade brighter than the pure white kimono itself and long muscled legs ending with thin ankles and delicate feet.

The moonlight streaming through the open window was bouncing of slightly damp silver hair, and kimono that created the illusion that Zero was somehow glowing, high sharp cheekbones managed to cast shadows and long silver eyelashes framed by thinly wired golden colored glasses over cool lavender eyes seemed to attract the most attention against all the white.

Aido tried not to stare, he really did, instead, he tried to distract himself by looking around the room for seating knowing that he would find none in the plainly decorated room. Before hesitantly sitting on the edge of the bed he starts to read out loud in heavily accented English.

" _T-The rose is the flower off"_ Aido frowns " _–of those boln–_ " he reads.

" _Born_ , born," Zero corrects gently.

The turquoise-eyed vampire can't find it in himself to mind the correction. Despite the other's general I-hate-your-entire-species attitude he was a surprisingly patient teacher.

The blonde repeats the word several times, and Zero continues to listen attentively. His nurturing instincts along with his vampiric one practically purring in the back of his mind as he watches the blonde read.

" _In Joone and it is often called the keh–ween of flowers._ " Aido continued, " _What does that word mean?_ "

"It means Queen in Japanese. A queen is a ruler, usually married to a king." Zero shifted leaning over Aido's shoulder.

The noble brightened, "Like whoever marries Kaname-sama." He muttered.

Zero lips thinned into a small line but he refrained from commenting, "If I remember correctly a rose is also the symbol of Kuran household." He murmured.

Aido's excited face seemed to light up the room, "So is that the reason they chose the rose because it's the queen of flowers?" He asked.

Zero blinked, "How am I supposed to know? You'd have to ask Kuran."

The other nodded before starting to read again, " _Contained in the g–genus Rosa is many plants including fruits such as apples, pears, peaches, plums, strawberries, and cherries._ " Aido looked up questioningly.

"Peaches, plums, strawberries, and cherries are types of fruit"

" _Ancient G–Greeks cultivated roses, not only because of their beauty but also to use for perfumes and med–i–sins–, medicines. Attar-of-roses is a yellowy-green oil taken from the base of rose petals before the buds open. It takes one and a half tons of fray–ger–ent petals to make just one pound of attar. Each–_ "

Aido's reading was interrupted by another knock on the door, Zero stood up walking towards the door and Aido used this time to read ahead.

"– _color offers a distinct meaning: red, the lover's rose, signifies enduring passion. White; humility and innocence. Yellow; expressing friendship and joy. Pink; gratitude, appreciation, and admiration. Orange; enthusiasm and desire and white lilac and purple roses represent enchantment and love at first sight._

 _The primrose, bloom in early spring, offering a variety of form, size, and color. "I can't live without you" or "our love is eternal...–"_

Aido paused feeling the sweet flower meaning hover over him, his mind flashing to the stoic hunter's face. Zero walked back into the room looking slightly exasperated. Ruka following closely after him.

Ruka had apparently noticed his presence and they exchanged brief nods. A familiar wave of understanding passing through the two. As she joined them on Zero's bed.

The blonde reached into his bag, pulling out the water bottle that he had designed for the hunter. Ruka, who was a much better liar than Aido was chose this time to explain.

"In thanks for Aido tutoring and my hair we wanted to give you this as a sign for or gratitude." The toffee haired noble stated.

Lavender eyes scanned the two, Aido tried not to fidget under the hunter's gaze and Ruka kept her face carefully blank. After a long moment of silence, Zero gave a slow nod before reaching out and grabbing their gift.

Taking a moment to admire the beautiful design of on the black tinted red plastic before leaning over to a small nightstand next to his bed, Zero pulled out a silver sharpie marker before scrawling his name onto the side of the black plastic before setting it down. The hunter didn't say anything, but both Ruka and Aido shared beaming smiles as soon as the other turned back to his work.

For a long time it was only Aido's steady voice, and Zero's gentle corrections, _"Lavender purple is the color of royalty It represents refinement, grace, and elegance. Lavender holds a sacred place in nature, and with its violet flowers is often considered the most delicate and precious. Purple lilacs symbolize the first emotions of love."_

* * *

Zero automatically woke up around an hour before crossover, gradually pulling himself out of his sleepy haze, two warm presences pressed against his sides, his glasses still on his face and the inability to move his arms and legs.

Two slumbering vampire nobles were curled around him. Zero took a moment to marvel what absolute children they both were and how much money he would make from the day class if he managed to take a picture of them sleeping like this.

Aido is laying on his side, one leg slung over Zero's and has his face buried in the hunter's own side effectively trapping the other's arm. The blonde was snoring ever so softly and his hair was sprawled up at odd angles.

Ruka was sleeping on her stomach her face buried in Zero's chest both of her legs intertwined with the hunter's own. The hunter also thought she might have been drooling but decided to discard that thought for the sake of his health.

Vampire instincts rumbled in the back of his head, _'Warm. Content. Safe. Good children. Sleep.'_

Yet his hunter instincts told the opposite, _'Danger! Too close! Shoot! Not safe! Careless! Move!'_

Zero had to restrain himself from doing so, he was a school guardian and the only one since Yuuki had turned into a bitchy vampire worthy of a terrible high school romance soap opera in another language, which made sense because no one could understand her when she started to get screechy like a banshee and being a school guardian meant not alarming other day class students in what was now approaching night class hours.

"Wake up." Zero stated, there was shuffling but both of them settled back down. The hunter's eye twitched, "You both have three seconds until I dump the both of you on the floor." He threatened.

No response came from either Ruka or Aido. Sighing Zero managed to untangle one of his arms. Taking a deep breath he pushed as hard as he could, legs flinging and off the bed.

Aido and Ruka's eyes both snapped open startled gasps erupting from the both of them as they were thrown onto the ground. Casually standing the hunter looked down at them,

"Ah, so the undead have finally risen from their slumber," Zero drawled sarcastically and before they were able to startle out of their rude awakening he added, "You have an hour before crossover. Get back to the moon dorms."

Ruka and Aido both nodded, looking slightly embarrassed over having fallen asleep before both left in a blur of speed. Zero allowed an amused half-smile to form.

'Children.' Zero thought. His instincts purred in agreement.

* * *

The rest of the day was _eventful_. During crossover both Ruka and Aido refused to look anywhere towards Zero's general direction and although this was common for Ruka, it was odd for Aido to not flirt with the female day class students.

If that wasn't attracting enough disappointment, throughout the entire thirty-second walk Shiki hadn't once taken his eyes off of the annoyed hunter.

Even Kuran had given Zero a half smile and nod as they passed. The brunette showing a small amount of gratitude from the events of the weekend. Yuuki, the ditzy headed bitch, had beamed at her brother whose arm she was half clutching onto mistakenly thinking the smile was for her.

Several fangirls held back curses, hate in their eyes as they tried to visually eviscerate the female pureblood vampire trainwreck heading full speed towards a nuclear power plant, waiting to happen who, of course, remained oblivious.

The day got even worse. The fangirls had noticed.

All Zero heard in class that moment was the insistent gossip and bickering that was getting completely out of hand. The hunter had left as soon as he was able to escape without being noticed by a noisy student or teacher. He had ended up going to White Lily's stable. The horse had greeted him with a soft stomp of her foot as he approached.

White Lily, unlike most animals, was not afraid of vampires. Or perhaps it was just Zero in general. Either way, the silvery white horse had never shown any discomfort with him.

Zero had quickly started to fall asleep, comfortable silence settled within the stable and the hunter's tense muscles began to relax.

Zero wasn't sure how much time had passed but when he opened his eyes Lily was stomping her hoof on the ground and tossing her head towards the entrance. The hunter followed her movements.

Senri Shiki stood in the doorway a black jacket clutched in his arms. The model was standing a good distance away. A wise move considering that many animals were uncomfortable with the vampire species as a whole.

"What is it Senri?" Zero sighed.

"I wanted to return your jacket," Shiki stated making sure to hide his nervousness.

The hunter apparently noticed anyway, because he raised a silver eyebrow, "Well, what are you waiting for come here. Lily won't hurt you."

The mahogany haired vampire hesitated before slowly entering the stable, pale blue eyes never leaving the beautiful gleaming silver horse. Shiki noticed that she was about eighteen hands (6ft), with thin and powerful long legs and eyes a pale shade of blue, even lighter than the aristocrat's own.

The horse seemed to stare at Shiki for a moment before tossing her head and stomping one of her front legs before trotting over to where he was. Zero was still laying on one of the haystacks, eyes half closed and hay getting tangled in silver strands.

White Lily circled Shiki for a moment before using her head to nudge him forward. Startled the noble stumbled slightly before he started walking to the hunter's sleeping spot.

By then Zero had stood up and Shiki shuffled closer. Now thoroughly amused the silverette took a step forward noting that although the noble's face was carefully blank.

"Thank you," Shiki stated head tilted towards the ground somehow managing to sound uninterested and embarrassed at the same time.

Zero sighed feeling the already familiar urging in the back of his head. Before the hunter could stop himself the corner of his lips tip upwards and he reaches up to pat the other's head in a semi-comforting manner.

Shiki had tensed up slightly, memories of his mother going from sweet and comforting to cruel and insane he had half expected the hunter to grab him by his hair. Instead Zero gently ruffles the mahogany locks.

Finally realizing what he was doing Zero allows his hand to drop. White Lily, never one to be forgotten nudged her head under the shorter male's arm. Shiki stared for a moment before slowly running his hand down the horse's neck.

Recognizing the absolute fascination in the other's eyes the hunter began to bark an order for the vampire to return to the moon dorms but before he could open his mouth Shiki had already blurted out a question. One which Zero found himself automatically answering thanks to his time spent tutoring Aido.

It's too late however because apparently, Shiki had taken it as a sign of Zero's approval.

Over the next several days Zero had found himself in the stables watching over Shiki and teaching him about horse care, who had started to appear right after crossover to visit White Lily. The horse seemed to enjoy the attention becoming fond of Shiki at a startlingly fast pace.

Zero couldn't help but think it was because they both spoiled each other rotten. Shiki seemed to adore Lily, constantly bringing her apples and carrots to feed on and the horse returned the favor by being completely calm whenever the hunter was instructing the other on how to ride.

It wasn't until Zero had gone on a patrol that he realized that the noble had been napping in the barn. The hunter had done it often enough that he realized it wasn't simply because the other was tired. A single silver eyebrow twitched as he gathered the mahogany-haired vampire in his arms.

Leaving Shiki on Zero's own bed he headed towards the kitchens taking a long sip of his newly given water bottle to calm his temper. With a mission in mind, the hunter stormed towards the kitchens. He had at least an hour before Aido and Ruka arrived.

* * *

As soon as Zero opened his door both Aido and Ruka had the sinking feeling that they were in trouble. The silverette's face was completely blank except for raging lavender eyes.

"Get inside," Zero commanded, giving them a look that they would both connect to worried and angry parents.

Both nobles stepped inside immediately spotting Shiki sitting on the bed shifting while trying not to look uncomfortable. Ruka and Aido sympathized, after all, over the past weeks, they had been subjected to the same awkward situations that the hunter seemed to bring on as easy as breathing.

Shiki had apparently noticed their presence because he was staring at them with confusion. The action was returned but no one said anything as Aido and Ruka both sat down next to their classmate.

Zero said nothing instead setting down three small pouches, each a different color, a light blue for Shiki, a turquoise colored one for Aido and a honey-gold one for Ruka.

"I don't know what's been going on in the night class lately but I do know that you three haven't been eating or sleeping properly and for some reason, you're finally fucking started to actually teenagers because all of you have evidently decided to jump on the emotional roller coaster." Zero breathed out.

The vampires sat in silence not knowing how to respond, the silverette continued voice calmer this time, "In those bags are small snacks, You will not live off of what's in there. You will, however, come to me whenever you either skip a meal or finish eating whatever I put in it. Understand?"

The nobles nodded in unison. Instinctually knowing better than to argue with the hunter. It wasn't long before Shiki started to nod off, Aido eventually opened his English book and Ruka began her independent study.

* * *

Kaname's eye twitched, staring down at hell in the form paperwork. Yuuki was talking about something that he couldn't be bothered with and the two things were both giving him a rather large headache.

Takuma was looking at him sympathetically making sure not to look at his friend in fear that Yuuki would start bitching at him. The blonde knew that Kaname was nearing his snapping point and the only reason the pureblood hadn't noticed his sister's recent behavior was due to the amount of stress the Vampire Council was putting on him.

The other nobles had taken to disappearing at random hours mostly whenever Kaname managed to send Yuuki away long enough for him to actually get anything done.

Ever since Kaname had turned his sister back into a pureblood, a rather large mistake on his childhood friend's part in Takuma's humble opinion, it seemed that Yuuki had decided that since she was engaged to her brother and therefore going to be the queen of all vampires that the rest of the rest of the night class was obligated to follow her orders.

Takuma had dearly wished to tell his leader of what his bitch of a fiance was doing but refrained. If only until the Vampire Council settled down and the paperwork lessened.

Until then Takuma would wait, he refused to let his friends down.

* * *

 _mono no aware n._

 _the pathos of things_

 _the gentle wistfulness at the transience of things,_

 _and the awareness of the sadness of existence._


	5. Cobaea Gossip

_Mágoa_

 _A heartbreaking feeling that leaves long-lasting traces, visible in gestures and facial expressions._

* * *

Aido rummaged through his bag in frustration his last class had recently finished inwardly cursed before standing blonde realized that he had managed to leave his English book in the hunter's room. Kain looked at him curiously.

"I must have forgotten my book back at... erm...the d-dorm rooms." The blonde mumbled.

Akatsuki sighed in exasperation before returning to his own book. Aido as he stalked back to his dorm room. The room returned to quiet Rima who was sitting by the window glanced out noticing he was headed in the opposite direction of the Moon Dorms.

Poking Maria in the side she grinned, tilting her head to the side in a silent, 'should we?'. When the pale girl nodded in her consent Rima gave a grin before they both silently slipped out of the room.

Kaname watched them go in interest before he was distracted by Yuuki's insistent tugging on his sleeve, tiredly he waved his hand towards his vice president before turning back towards his sister. Takuma made a move to follow them but was quickly stopped by Shiki pulling him back into his seat and using his lap as a pillow humming in contentment. Behind them, Ruka gave a short nod before disappearing after the three.

Rima and Maria trailed behind the blonde curiously, "He's not going to the moon dorms." The shyer girl mumbled.

"No, he isn't… It's almost like he's looking for someone in the Day Class." Rima whispered.

"...Kiryuu-san?" Maria suggested.

Rima laughed the thought, "Nah… no way. Aido wouldn't be stupid enough to mess with Kiryuu." She paused looking at her friend slightly startled, "Would he?" She asked nervously.

The duo followed Hanabusa up until the moment he walked into the day class dorm room and it didn't take a genius to realize who's room it was. They bolted into the room slamming open the door.

Aido jumped, eyes widened in shock, "What are you two doing here?" He asked cautiously.

"You idiot! I can't believe you were trying to break into Kiryuu's room!" Rima yelled eyes wide as she tried to shove the blonde out of the room.

Maria stood by the bedroom door, shifting back and forth nervously.

Aido blinked at the accusation, "I wasn't–"

"I don't care! Let's get out of here before he finds us." The female model whisper-yelled grabbing the taller vampire's hand and attempting to drag him out.

"Before _who_ finds you?"

"Kiryuu! Haven't you been–" The words died on Rima's lips as the owner of the room stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, Ruka standing a few feet behind him.

Zero's eye twitched, slamming his palm into his head, "Not _again_. _No more_ _vampires_. No more." He hissed through half-lidded lavender eyes.

* * *

Nearby the night dorms, a day class girl grinned to herself. She had light brown, almost blonde hair braided into two pigtails and held up by clips, thin grey framed glasses captured dark blue eyes, Nadeshiko Shindo was an average day class student.

The brunette was normally shy but tended to have moments of daring where she was one of the bravest girls in the school. Especially when she wanted something.

Nadeshiko would constantly attend the class crossovers along with many of her other friends, often leaving a certain silverette with the impression she was nothing more than a silly, ditsy fangirl enamored with the rest of the night class like any other day class students that tended to scream in Zero's ear.

Admittedly Nadeshiko harbored a major crush on the silver-haired hunter after he had saved her from a rather nasty fall during one of her attempts to find a night class member.

The only reason why she still attended crossover was that her friends dragged her along and she was only sneaking out to prove that her theory was correct.

'I'm brilliant!' Shindo thought, grinning slightly, 'Instead of seeing the Night Class when they are in class or in crossover all I have to do was see them when they had a break!'

After all the Night Class crossover didn't make much sense, once in early morning and once at evening. Which, would mean that they spent twelve hours in the school building. Since the class was around eight hours that meant the night class spent at least three doing whatever they wished until it was time to return to the moon dorms.

Stepping quietly and wearily glancing around to make sure that the feared silver-haired prefect wasn't in her near vicinity she made her way through the silent moonlit grounds. Her long braided hair was arranged perfectly so when she finally met with one of the night class members she would keep their attention. Hopefully, she would meet one of the guys but hey, it could be one of the girls, she wasn't _that_ picky.

With a beaming grin, she made her way towards the schoolyard, taking cautious glances around. There was a flicker of movement caught her attention.

She grinned as she spotted Ruka before she could approach them Shindo noticed that she was headed towards the Day Class Boy's dorm.

Then she spotted Zero.

The silver hair was illuminated underneath the moonlight. He had walked out of the forest presumably coming back from his patrol. The two conversed for a moment before he led her back to his room.

Covering her mouth to stifle her gasp Shindo sunk to the ground, 'Kiryuu and Souen are together?!'

Nadeshiko scowled in defeat, taking one last look at the beautiful couple before running back to her dorms trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes and the ugly feeling of jealousy sinking into her chest.

* * *

The next crossover was quiet. The fangirls had taken to watching the hunter and vampires unblinkingly. Zero had taken the silence with wary acceptance, curious but not willing to look a gift horse in its mouth.

Kaname had raised a curious eyebrow, Yuuki was chattering about a small party she had decided to attend. The male pureblood tried not to frown at her disapprovingly. He knew that she had been thrown into the vampire society however she had changed and from what he could see it had not been for the better.

Yuuki was not the little girl he had cared for as a sister nor the one he had thought he could take as a lover. She was aesthetically pleasing in looks he would admit, it came with being the child of two purebloods who had been stunningly beautiful.

Yet there was something about his fiance that dimmed her beauty. Made her come across as average. Yuuki and Kaname shared every feature, their hair, their eye colors and basic facial features. Yet no one had ever made the connection that they were related.

Kaname's each and every step was measured in perfect rhythm, his posture perfect, his power and determination unrivaled along with being fully capable of taking care of himself. Yuuki was considerably less. Her steps were loud and choppy, she was content with allowing Kaname to make decisions for her and she tended to try and order his fellow class members when she didn't get what she wanted.

He had been foolish to hope that Yuuki would stay the same.

Kaname breathed, inhaling the hanging scent that always seemed to linger in the air every time his classmates disappeared. Letting it's calming effects ease tense muscles. The past few months had been wearing on him, however, the only visible sign of tiredness was that his posture that was usually no less than perfect was off. His shoulders slumped slightly and his eyes were half-lidded.

Although he was not aware where they wandered off too he did know that they returned happier than when they had left and as he did not receive any complaints from the headmaster or a certain hunter he assumed that they had found a spot that was out of the way.

It saddened Kaname that his subordinates and his future queen had a poor relationship but he knew better than to push them.

As soon as Ruka walked out of the gates head held high, her hair loose and wavy around her, the silence shattered as loud cheers and wails reached their ears.

"They're so cute together!" One squealed.

"Kyaa!~ I'm soooo jealous~" A girl in the back screamed fanning her face.

"Kiryuu are you transferring to the night class?" Was yelled from somewhere in the back.

Another wailed, "So unfair!"

"He's the only eye candy the day class has!"

"Yeah, you can't transfer! Who are we supposed to stare at all day?!"

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Why can't we date them if you can!?"

Yells and questions were lost in the commotion, slightly startled by the sudden noise Zero took a step back, only a few paces from Ruka. More squeals, wails of despair, and giggles erupted.

"Souen-san! Kiryuu! You guys are so adorable together! Good luck!"

Three beats of dead stillness before Aido finally voiced out a rather clear _"What?"_

Silence fell again but Aido was still incredulous, "No, seriously." He deadpanned "What, the _actual_ hell _._ "

Zero blinked out of his shock, "Where did you get that idea? We're not together." He growled. The hunter did not dislike Ruka. He did, however, find the idea of dating her rather repulsive. The slightly put outlook on her face told the hunter that she felt the same.

Kaname gauged the supposed couple's reaction for any sign that they were lying. Off to his side, his sister covered a hand over her mouth to hide a delighted grin.

"Wow, I didn't know they were dating," Yuuki commented slyly.

"Yah! Don't lie, Kiryuu! Nadeshiko saw you two together last night~"

"Bitch!" A stupid-brave jealous girl yelled, "I bet you seduced him!"

Ruka's started to laugh slightly the stress that had slowly built since Kaname had turned Yuuki finally catching up to her.

Aido snarled and his eyes narrowed, "How dare you!" He managed to growl.

"You want to see bitchy? Fine!" Ruka exclaimed throwing her hands into the air before turning around grabbing Zero's school jacket and slamming lips to the silverette's. Rather stunned with herself, Ruka stepped back staring at the wide-eyed prefect.

"Yah!" Aido yelled instinctively before spinning around and copying Ruka's actions. Jaws dropped in surprise.

Zero having recovered from the surprise of being accosted by two different vampire's in less than five minutes rammed his fist right below the vampire's ribs.

Aido doubled over in pain, pale hands moved to his shoulders and before he could realize why they were there a knee swung up and buried itself into his stomach.

The hunter stepped back as Aido wheezed sinking onto the ground. The night class started. The fangirls screamed in delight.

Zero's eye twitched, "Get to class!" He roared. No one knew who he was yelling at.

Behind the closed gates, Aido paused, blinked several times then licked his lips again, "Vanilla and mint... How?"

Kain snorted at his cousin, Takuma and Shiki buried their faces into each other's shoulders, Seiren and Ruka raised elegant brows and Kaname's lips quirked into a half smile, a small laugh leaving his lips and lifting an eyebrow as he waited for the blonde to make the connection.

Ruka tilted her head bringing her hands up to her own lips before tasting them. The other vampires stared at her. Ignoring their questioning looks "Not bad." she declared before waltzing towards the classroom.

Hey, she might not have been attracted to the hunter but that did not mean Zero didn't taste good.

* * *

It had taken days for the day class boys to stop glaring at Zero and even more for the day class girls to stop trying to maul the hunter every time he so much as glanced at them.

One day during crossover one of the day class managed to wail. "It's so unfair! Why does he get to date two night class students!"

Zero's eye twitched, "For the last time I'm not dating either of them!"

"He's telling the truth!" A random day class student skipped over a magazine rolled into her hands.

"Finally!" Zero exclaimed in exasperation.

The girl bounced over, magazine in hand showing the picture to the whole group happily she cried,"Because Kiryuu isn't dating Ruka-senpai or Prince-kun! He's dating Kuran-sama!"

A hush fell over the entire crowd as everyone turned to stare at the two undeniably beautiful pair in the picture to the murderous faces of Kaname and Zero.

"That's a lie!" Yuuki shrieked.

She was stunned into silence along with everyone else that was present when the photo showed Zero sensually sprawled against the wooden floor dressed in royal Japanese laying on the few layers appeared to have been forcefully stripped of his Kouchigi, the shorter brocade robe worn over the series of brightly coloured unlined robes called the uchigi along with the patterned woven uwagi and decorated silk robe exposing his short silk kosode that ended at his lower calf and exposed a pale lithe leg gazing through half-lidded eyes meeting Kaname's.

His silver hair had been woven with glittering jewels, golden earrings, hands ankles and neck decorated with what looked like expensive (but fake as far as Zero knew) ornamental jewels.

The pureblood, who had been dressed as a common Japanese soldier, a devilish grin spread across Kaname's aristocratic features mere centimeters from the other's neck as he straddled the hunter one hand caressing the hunter's pale neck while the other arm that was next the prefects head supported the vampire.

"Wha– So now he can date _three_ of them?!" The fangirl cried in despair. More shouts and protests joined in.

Zero opened his mouth to speak before closing it, "I'm done." He declared starting to walk away, "The level of pure bullshit I can take has been reached. You're all on your own." Before turning a corner and disappearing out of view.

The fangirls turned to unguarded night class. Wide grins stretched over their faces.

* * *

 _Some of the most poisonous people come disguised as friends and family._

 _-Unknown_


	6. Canary Grass Perseverance

_Myötähäpeä (n.)_

 _The feeling of shame you experience on the behalf of another person or a character when they do something stupid or embarrassing._

* * *

"Kaname-sama what should we do?" Aido screamed.

The night class turned to Kaname only to find that their leader had already fled. Kaname Kuran had escaped to his office before Kiryuu had even finished his sentence. The pureblood vampire knew it was only a matter of time before the hunter was fed up with dealing with all the rumors and he had no wish to see the aftermath of a fangirl riot.

They were on their own.

Their King had abandoned them.

They needed to leave. Immediately.

It was almost like Christmas had come early for the fangirls. They dove forward tearing, scratching and screaming at the misfortunate object of their affections.

After the wild beasts had descended the vampires had tried to flee to the gates but the girls and guy had latched onto whatever their hands could grab. The night class had barely escaped with their lives.

Ruka had thrown Aido into the crowd as a sacrificial lamb to buy the rest of more time. Some of the smarter girls intercepted them in front of the night class gates.

Yuuki yelled out orders, "Stop this immediately!" In a pathetic attempt to assert her power over them. She went ignored. One of the fangirls ran past her causing her to trip over her own feet and slam face first into the pavement.

The scent of her blood hit the air. Aido hissed clutching his nose, although it could be considered appealing to some due to her pureblood the blonde found it hard to be in the near vicinity of. It was the overpowering, sharp, sweet honey combined with the undertone of vinegar that reminded the noble of low-grade wine and cheap chocolate.

Seiren managed to escape the main portion of the crowd and ended up disappearing, walking in a random direction and promptly deciding that it was a good day to skip class.

After a few minutes of walking, she came to a sitting area and slowly started to relax.

Maybe if she pretended long enough the problem would go away.

The three-day class stared at her from behind her from a window. Heavily raking their gazes up and down her form. With sly grins, they decided that today was an excellent day to break curfew rules.

Looking up from his place in his room by the window he watched three guys trail after the female. It was at this moment that Zero Kiryuu decided he needed to follow his master's advice and get a bloody doctor for his bleeding heart.

Sighing he closed his book and grabbed his jacket and his gun he swept out of his room to trail after them.

* * *

After waking up several hours to soon, Takuma pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes scanning the papers in front of him while using the other hand to place a blood tablet into his glass before taking a long sip of the chalky substance.

He wondered how the other noble vampires thought that since he was younger he wouldn't be able to see the outrageous laws and loopholes that they had written into their proposals.

Kaname had it several times worse, Takuma knew, because the other vampire had to rewrite the proposals in his own careful wording, explain what was wrong with it, all while making sure he said nothing that would get on the wrong side of not only the vampires involved with making the proposal but the vampires who had opposing views.

Not that the Takuma could blame him. Yuuki, someone he thought would be one to make the ever-present solitude that Kaname always seemed to hold disappear.

However, it had become abundantly clear that the more Yuuki thought she got the more she pushed Kaname away. It was concerning. He had always hoped that his childhood companion was no closer to falling in love.

Should Kaname ever try to go through with marrying her Takuma had promised himself that he was going to object unless he saw some major improvements between the two. Even if it meant drawing the ire of the pureblood princess, the vampire council, and his grandfather.

Most of all the blonde missed Shiki. His heterochromia friend had taken to disappearing whenever he thought that no one was looking and often came back smelling like he had been outdoors.

Takuma's desk suddenly felt suffocating. He gathered up his papers. He still had a couple of hours until class started and a change of scenery would not hurt as long as he stayed out of the day class's way.

* * *

Kaien tried to hum to himself as he strolled down a school corridor. He had managed to escape his office and therefore paperwork. He had recently found that himself with no one to talk to.

He had known that when Kaname had first brought Yuuki to him that there was always the possibility of losing her. He also knew that it was going to hurt Zero.

His poor child. The boy– no, man, Cross corrected himself. Had gone through so, so much pain. Too much and just like Toga he shied away from the people trying to help him.

The headmaster wanted to help his son. He did. Yet nothing he ever did seemed to help.

Offering food was met with a disgusted look. Which brought up questions. Cross wasn't nearly as good as a cook as Yagari or Zero but surely he was not that bad. He wondered if they were just perhaps used to a higher quality of food.

Offering money was an insult to the silver-haired hunter's pride and offering his blood was rejected. Violently.

Zero still visited but his beloved child had his own battle to fight with the new Yuuki along with the never-ending chores that the silver-haired hunter had taken upon himself. Toga was always a solitary creature but Cross really missed the other.

He missed his family.

Kaien was lonely but he would be strong for as long as they needed him to be.

Except what he did not know was that Yagari and Zero did not need him to be strong. What they needed to be was reminded. Reminded that they were family.

With a sigh, the headmaster started walking back to his office before he tripped. Catching himself before he fell Cross looked down, he picked up the magazine that had most likely fallen out of someone's bag.

Curious he flipped to a random page before blinking. Both his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh, my…" Kaien breathed. A grin stretched out over his face and his spirits lifted. He couldn't wait to tell Toga.

* * *

"You. Short, blonde, and annoying. Stay behind." Yagari's low timber broke through the quiet footsteps as the other vampires shuffled out of the classroom.

Aido paused. By now familiar with the elder hunter's way of addressing him.

"Sit down," The one-eyed man growled, flicking open his lighter and clicking the yellow flame to life.

Gazing wearily at his teacher Aido sat down. Looking at his teacher curiously. Opening his drawer Yagari took out a graded paper and placed it on the desk.

The blonde peered at it curiously. Turquoise eyes widened, gingerly picking up the piece of parchment and taking a look at the thick, red number eighty-six printed at the top of his English test.

"I passed?" Aido asked in surprise.

"You did. Now, did you earn it?" Yagari asked.

The blonde blinked at the gruff tone. His mouth fell open, "You… think I cheated?" He gaped.

"Did you?" Yagari questioned, raising a single eyebrow.

"No!" Aido exclaimed indignantly standing up and glaring at the older man.

"Sit down." The hunter growled.

Reluctantly the vampire sat back down. The teacher gauged the other's reaction. Yagari watched dispassionately as he saw genuine upset expression the other was wearing.

With a sigh, the man leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to ask you some questions."

For the next few minutes, he quizzed the blonde. It was when he asked what the English word for passing was that he noticed something familiar.

"Flashing… Um…. fa- fra-…" Aido furrowed his eyebrows before he started before singing softly, "I can see mah life passing me by~ ... passing".

Yagari tensed. The image of a young silverette beaming up at him filtering through his eyes. His dark blue eyes bore into the vampire's lighter ones. "Where did you learn that trick?" He asked curiously.

Seeing that his teacher wasn't, in fact, going to kill him, Aido shifted uncomfortably under the heavy gaze.

Seeing the shorter of the two was not going to answer Toga sighed, "Congratulations." Sarcasm rolling of every syllable he spoke, "You passed. Don't start getting cocky, brat. Do yourself a favor and do better next time."

Aido beamed, "Yes, sir!" before practically bolted towards the door thanking whatever deities he knew of that he had survived with all his limbs attached.

Toga stared after where the blonde vampire had fled. The teacher cursed inwardly. Damn the boy. Both the blonde and his idiotic student. He lit a cigarette before taking a long drag on it and exhaling. Zero was always too soft for his own good.

Damn Kaien and his pacifistic ideology, damn the treaty and damn everything if he was not going to slaughter each and every one of them if the blood-sucking creatures hurt his apprentice

* * *

 _I'm saying is the tesseract is an 8-cell octahedron._

'I have a question if you're talking like a professor how come you murdered like eight-thousand guys?'

 _Just because I understand quantum mechanics doesn't mean I can't kill a bitch._

 _–Rurouni Kenshin Abridged by 3 guys and a pizza box_


	7. White Cherry Tree Deception

**YA: I don't Vampire Knight**

* * *

 _Despair is always darkest before it goes pitch black._

 _–unknown_

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _Seiren managed to escape the main portion of the crowd and ended up disappearing, walking in a random direction and promptly deciding that it was a good day to skip class._

 _After a few minutes of walking, she came to a sitting area and slowly started to relax._

 _Maybe if she pretended long enough the problem would go away._

 _The three-day class stared at her from behind her from a window. Heavily raking their gazes up and down her form. With sly grins, they decided that today was an excellent day to break curfew rules._

 _Looking up from his place in his room by the window he watched three guys trail after the female. It was at this moment that Zero Kiryuu decided he needed to follow his master's advice and get a bloody doctor for his bleeding heart._

 _Sighing he closed his book and grabbed his jacket and his gun he swept out of his room to trail after them._

* * *

Sometimes Zero wondered if he was the only one in the day class who had any common sense. The day class girls had lost their damn minds fawning over the Night Class like they were a bunch of rabid squirrels with their twitchy attitudes and reckless behavior.

The day class boys were just as bad in the hunter's eyes. Finding ways to be mailed alcohol and other substances and while some of the girls did that too but it wasn't as bad or they were just better at hiding it from him.

The guys made stupid jokes and tried to assert their authority over the physically weaker males but since most of the bullied teens realized that they were not, in fact, in a cheesy high school drama movie reported the bullying which in turn made the teachers watch the bullies more closely or in some cases the victim just rolled their eyes and kept walking, knowing full when if they were assaulted that was just more evidence against their perpetrator.

Most realized pretty early on that their parents would be informed on the third report and since True Cross was a private school with a strict anti-bullying policy they realized they would get nowhere with such a ridiculous vendetta and stopped.

Unfortunately, a small population of students did not learn. These poor excuses for the male species were a fine example of what not do. Stalking a girl you happen to be interested in is not a good way to get her to notice you.

Stalking her with two other guys was an even worse idea. Why these guys would hit on a girl together and put themselves in direct competition of their friends Zero had no idea but his mind couldn't help but wander to the darkest posible option. He'd hear other hunters talk about it. Knew it happened but he was just being paranoid.

Don't get him wrong he wasn't worried for Seiren. Not at all. She is a pureblood vampire after all. She could take down three teenage guys with no fighting experience in seconds and the guys would deserve whatever she decided to deal out short of turning them into Level Ds.

Truth be told the only reason he was following the Day Class members was because he wanted the _pleasure_ of punishing them _himself_.

* * *

Seiren was now thoroughly annoyed. She had been the only one to spot Kaname leaving the scene before Kiryuu had even finished his sentences. Always quick on the uptake she had chosen to leave soon after him.

She had noticed the three human males trailing after her almost as soon as they started. She briefly considered confronting them but discarded the thought.

Slightly annoyed she made her way into a blindspot and sped away. She found a decently secluded place. She spotted a nice, wooden bench to sit and relax on.

At some point she must have drifted off. Not that anyone could blame her in the peaceful environment. As such she was immediately alerted to what could have woken her up.

Casting her senses across the area she spotted one of the three boy who had been following her earlier. Of the three, the one had bleached blonde hair began to approach her. Now slightly annoyed Seiren began to walk away only for the other two to cut her off.

A rather plain one said something to her most likely asking where she was going but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was tired and since she had this opportunity to skip class she was going to find a nice place well away from a certain vampire and sleep in peace until she was called upon. Looking at the three boys who had probably been saying something while she stared off into space she turned around and started to walk away.

The third, a thin, gangly teen with brown hair and eyes grabbed her wrist, "Wait! You never answered us!" He frowned at her looking mildly offended.

Seiren paused, pondering whether she should break out of her grip or not, "What is it." She said flatly, inwardly sighing.

The bleached blonde opened his mouth to say something but the plain one hit his arm in order to get him to be quiet.

The brunet was the one to speak again, "We were wondering why you were skipping class. Was there some kind of trouble?" He asked.

For a second Seiren didn't answer glancing down where he was grabbing her. The brunet followed her gaze. His mouth formed an 'o' shape before he quickly releasing her wrist.

"Sorry." He muttered quickly looking bashful.

Seiren nodded her head in acceptance. She paused for a moment before deciding to answer his question, "A small disturbance." She said before tacking on, "I'll be heading to class now."

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Plain-looking asked.

Seiren nodded, "Yes."

The bleached blonde frowned, "You could stay with us for a while. We certainly wouldn't mind." He grinned at her looking over at her appreciatively.

A soft, familiar, silky voice interrupted "Seiren is there a problem here?"

All three of the Day Class boys startled to look at where Kaname had appeared. The pureblood's eyes locked onto Seiren's. Although appearing to hold his usual cold composure the younger girl could see the subtle question through his body language.

The silver-violet haired girl minutely shook her head before making a slight motion with her hand to single that although they weren't bothering her she wouldn't mind an excuse to leave.

The silent conversation ended and Kaname took over the conversation, "I thank you three for keeping Seiren company, however, we must be returning to out dorms now." The pureblood continued before they could open their mouths, "You should return to your own as well before Kiryuu manages to hunt you down."

With that in lieu of the vampires parting words the two turned around and left leaving three disgruntled humans behind.

* * *

Yuuki couldn't find her fiance and it was putting her in a fowl mood. She had shaken off the incident with the fangirls knowing how hard it was to contain those beasts, who her human self found exasperating at worse had _defied_ her, ignored _her_. Someone who was clearly above them now that her relationship with Kaname was all but sealed. She was merciful enough not to be too harsh on them. They lived in ignorance about what and _who_ she was after all.

She could however take her annoyance out on those who were aware. Kaname's, and therefore Yuuki's, loyal followers had left her. She would make them pay for there insubordination but for now she had to find them.

Her keen hearing picked up three sets of footsteps traipsing along. Just as she was about to dismiss them and go on her way their voices carried over to her.

"–were so close." One of them complained.

Another broke off a twig from a nearby tree and snapped it in frustration, "Yeah, that Night Class girl was this close to letting her guard down."

"Yeah, if Kuran hadn't interrupted we totally would've got her." The third's voice was laced in displeasure his face forming an ugly sneer. He brushed bleached hair out of his face.

Yuuki froze at the mention of her fiance.

The brunet snapped the stick in half again and gave a crooked grin, "Yeah but at least we know she ain't against having a little fun."

The one who Yuuki had first heard talking asked, "What do you mean?"

Rolling his brown eyes the other answered, "You think that Kuran and that Seiren chick were in the middle of the woods together for no reason?" He laughed to himself and the others joined in.

From where she was eavesdropping, Yuuki's eyes glowed red as an insane jealousy took over her. Without making a sound she turned on her heel and made her way to the dorms.

If she had waited a few minutes longer she would have seen Zero come down on the trio.

It was a few days later that Yuuki decided that something needed to be done about how close Seiren was to her Kaname. Honestly, the brunette pureblood should have realized that the quieter girl was hoping to steal Kaname's attention away from her.

At first she had marched to the living area in search of Seiren in order to confront the girl but as she arrived she noticed that that the other girl was having tea with another person.

Kaname.

Her rages quelled at seeing her fiance. Of course he was just being polite. Chatting mildly with other people to ease his boredom while she was absent. Yuuki knew enough about Kaname to realize that he was utterly in love with her and practical to a fault. He was just being courteous.

She smiled brightly and skipped over to where they were seated and leaned gracefully on his arm. He immediately turned all his attention on her, like it should be, and began asking her about her day.

'Always so perfect.' She sighed inwardly.

Sometimes she wished Kaname wasn't so disciplined. Personally Yuuki had a little fantasy in her head about seducing him into being just a tad more _unrestrained_ but she decided she could wait to play out some of her more _vivid_ dreams until they were married.

The conversation continued and Kaname, obvious hoping to make sure Seiren didn't feel like a third wheel, included her in the conversation the best he could.

Soon, under Yuuki's watchful Kuran eyes, it became obvious that the girl favored the male pureblood. Often times when the elder Kuran asked her question she would respond with longer sentences but when Yuuki tried to include her she would answer with monosyllabic answers.

Yuuki had already known about Ruka's evident crush on her fiance and she had been easily dealt with but Seiren was much more subtle about her feelings. She loved Kaname but the way she showed it was so easily missed that it Kaname wasn't alarmed or aware of her feelings and as such did not feel the need to hold his shadow at arm's length.

She had known that Purebloods were scheming, deceitful beings but this meant that Seiren would have to be dealt with in a more _'delicate'_ way.

Seiren had an encounter with three rather interested boys a few days ago. Vaguely, Yuuki wondered _how_ interested.

* * *

Seiren was sitting with Yuuki sipping tea that the other pureblood had insisted that she put sugar in. The bodyguard reluctantly picked up the tea cup and sipped its contents. Yuuki smiled sweetly from across her. Seiren tried to ignore her the best she could trying not to wrinkle her nose at the obnoxious amount of perfume the girl was wearing.

They chatted idly, aka forced politeness and barely hidden disdain, before the brunette pureblood finally decided to drop the act.

"I don't want to see you anywhere near Kaname unless its for work matters." She declared as if it was law.

Seiren tilted her head submissively knowing that the girls demand was impossible but not willing to argue with her. Yuuki took her silence as an answer and continued on, "Do me a favor and don't return to the moon dorms tonight." She beamed before finishing her cup of tea and leaving.

As soon as she was out of sight Seiren rolled her eyes so hard that it hurt. At this point she was wondering whether to tell Kaname what an utter bitch his little sister was being but decided to wait until later when Yuuki was less likely to scream at her.

With a sigh she stood and walked towards the woods to clear her head. She didn't know how long she was walking when her limbs started to feel heavy. She slowed down feeling slightly dizzy. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her head.

Somehow she had managed to navigate herself to the small clearing she had found the other day although she couldn't remember how she got there. She nodded off slightly. For a moment she thought she thought she heard someone talking but the thought passed quickly.

She looked up at what she thought were faces and for a moment she thought she felt hands press against her skin. She attempted to bat it way, hands touched her skin again Seiren batted it away again this process continued several times.

Eventually she found that she couldn't move her hands anymore. Her consciousness flitted and she wasn't sure how long she had been there or how long the hands had been touching her when she saw silver flash across her vision.

* * *

Zero was annoyed. The three day class boys he had caught sneaking out had done it again. He stalked around the woods looking for traces of tracks or something that indicated that people had moved through the area. Sometimes the hunter wondered why Cross felt the need to put his school in the middle of the woods but decided he didn't feel the need to question it.

He caught a trail about ten minutes into his hunt. He moved silently, making sure not to trample any of the tracks. He recognized the area he was in and knew the three boys were most likely headed to the clearing up ahead. The silverette had once caught other students skipping class and using the area to smoke before and it would not surprise him if the three were doing the same.

Zero moved his way into the clearing and froze. His mouth parted in horror because he knew that Sei–the girl would have never consented to something like this. The creature that lurked in his head screamed and it spurred him into action. The one pinning the girls hand hit the ground with a thud, the second had been knocked back with a solid kick to the stomach.

He stared down at the third, he wasn't sure how his face looked at the moment but it was enough that the guy scrambled away from the dazed vampire.

The situation felt like it was crushing Zero. He had never dealt with something like this. He had been told about situations like these that hunters could encounter but it didn't stop the bile from rising to the back of his throat or the way it pressed against his lungs.

He lashed out a leg and in moments all three were unconscious. He was breathing harder than he would usually be. He glanced at Seiren. She was staring in his direction but not exactly at him.

He kneeled down checking her over for injuries the best he could. Gently as he could Zero wrapped her in his jacket before delicately picking her up. He took his phone out and called Cross.

The man picked up after a single ring, "Zero? Is something wrong? You never call." He said.

Somehow the silverette had managed to keep his tone steady as he talked, "You to start making preparations to expel three day class students and call the Vampire Council and the police."

Zero could practically hear Cross pausing, "Zero?" The man questioned.

"I'm taking Seiren to the nurse's office. You need to get the nurse to take pictures of her injuries before they heal and test for drugs." The silverette's voice was hollower than usual but he managed to keep his composure.

"I-I understand."

The hunter hung up the phone. By the time Zero arrived the school's nurse was already there, in pajamas and looking rather dishevilled and with a grim look on her face, prepared to take her. She requested that Zero put the now unconscious girl on one of the bed.

He did as instructed and headed back. As soon as he made his way back to the forest the rage returned full force. Anger sprawled across his features he reached into his pockets and pulled out his phone, he sent a quick message to Cross before he turned back to drag the half concussed boys being a lot ruffer than he had to as he did.

When he arrived at the blonde's office Zero dropped the three unconscious things on the floor. Cross didn't comment on it but the chairman's expression had turned blank but it was the man's eyes that told the younger that the older man was about to release absolute hell on them.

Takuma was standing a few feet away from the silverette, for once lacking the usual smile somewhere in him Zero realized that the blonde vampire must have been in the room when the hunter had first called Cross.

Before the other could even say a word Zero spoke. "Seiren is safe. Sleeping. Healing. Take me to Kuran."

Worry still marred the blonde's features but he did as he was told. Apparently still in shock about how something like this could happen to another vampire. A question that Zero had been pondering himself that needed to wait.

They arrived at the Moon Dorms and made their way to Kuran's office, Takuma knocked once but didn't wait to be invited in.

Kaname barely even looked up at them, he looked mildly surprised to see Kiryuu in his office but immediately figured that the hunter was here to inform him that one of the night class members had been wandering around again.

"Kaname..." Takuma said softly, "You need to hear what Kiryuu-kun has to say."

The blonde was aware that his best friend had practically been drowning in paperwork and not likely to be very interested in talking but he didn't know how he could explain the situation out loud and remain composed himself.

The pureblood frowned, "My apologies Kiryuu, Takuma but I'm afraid that it has to wait. The council demands that I finish this immediately."

It was a dismissal. Not a suggestion. Takuma was now required to leave. He wanted to protest but the words caught themselves in his throat and he choked, his eyes burning. Seiren needed their leader's help.

Zero's face went completely blank, "Ichijo. Leave the room." Takuma seemed to hesitate for a moment but the look in the other's lilac eyes stopped him.

Kaname needed to hear this and if Zero was the only one who was able to get with defying his friend' orders than so be it. The blonde knew that the brunette could be stubborn and with this, this, was something that Kiryuu would do with absolutely no bias.

With a frown Takuma excused himself from the office lingering in the hallway as he waited for an inevitable explosion.

Kaname continued his paperwork in silence for a few moments before he looked up. Zero was staring at him, the other's expression was completely blank. No emotions but what caught the pureblood's attention was the hunter's eyes.

"She couldn't stop them, Kuran. Someone drugged her."

" _What._ " It was not really a question but his mind spun. For a moment horror flashed across his face before it settled into utter outrage.

Zero looked at him with a detached expression. Inwardly, something inside of him purred. The fact that Kuran was so protective over Seiren was _pleasing_ in a strange way.

The hunter watched as Kaname's fangs slipped through his lips and his pupils narrowed into slits and the wine-color of his eyes glimmered a vibrant crimson. The pureblood walked around his desk, his face morphing into an expression that was deceitfully calm.

The only thing that gave away the brunette's inner storm was the next few words he uttered, "hwæt dōn– What did they do to her?"

Filing the old english away to the back of his mind for the moment, Zero merely lifted a silver eyebrow, appearing completely disinterested and unworried at the hefty aura that had rapidly filled the room.

The hunter schooled his features, "What was that Kuran? I thought you were to busy for such an 'unimportant matter'," He mocked.

Kaname's eyes burned. Silently, informing the hunter that the taunting was not welcomed at the moment.

The pureblood vampire seemed to be radiating heat as he attempted to reign in his rage. By now he was mere feet away from Zero and while the hunter was not the cause of his rage he was figuratively standing in the way of someone under the pureblood's protection and her attackers by deliberately withholding information.

Pleased that the Pureblood was now showing a proper amount of emotion, Zero gave his explanation in short clipped sentences.

At some point the hunter's voice had faded into nothing but a deceptively calm timbre.

Outwardly Kaname's only sign of any emotion was his eyes turning into a beastly red. Something savage in the depths of the leader's mind had prowled from the darkest trench in the pureblood's consciousness and howling and writhing in madness as it strained against its bonds.

Kaname disappeared the moment that Zero had finished. Takuma and Zero remained in the office for a few moments before leaving without a word and the blonde was left to his own devices.

Zero headed for the nurse's office.

Seiren had flung herself and buried her face into the Moon Dorm President's chest as soon as he arrived, silent sobs muffled by the pure blood's silk shirt. The school's nurse was nowhere to be seen. Kaname crooned gently, holding her as gently as he could. Softly mumbling words of comfort.

The sound of the hinges on the door alerted Kaname to the other presence in the room. The brunette watched as the hunter cautiously made his way towards the two. Stopping just a respectable distance away one hand held out a packet of blood tablets. Slowly, as to not alarm Seiren he gently took the tablets. Kaname turned his attention back to his subordinate.

The normally stoic vampiress had noticed the silverette and without warning one of her hands reached for Zero.

The hunter tried to shy away but Seiren's hand managed to catch his wrist. It was a testament to how upset she was that when she pulled his arm it was hard enough that it would have removed his arm from it's socket if he hadn't allowed himself to be pulled along.

He hit Kuran's shoulder with a hiss as she gripped his wrist tighter. Mildly uncomfortable Zero glanced down at the vampire. Unknowingly his expression softened. He gently reached out his free hand in placed it on her head. Seiren started to cry harder and for a moment the silverette considered pulling his hand away.

Kaname stopped him.

If the hunter was what calmed one of his then despite the pureblood's dislike the lavender-eyed man. Seiren seemed to what his presence and it was his duty to give her anything she needed while she remained distressed. So Kiryuu would stay even if Kaname was mildly uncomfortable letting the other male close to him.

* * *

A deep, threatening rumble was what managed to stir Zero the next morning. At some point yesterday Seiren and consequently Zero and had been moved to the bed. The aforementioned vampire had nuzzled herself into the crook on Zero's left side with a single had resting losely above Zero's hip.

Attempting to blink away the remains of sleep Zero glanced around the dimly lit room. Small amounts of sunlight peeked through the curtains but light steamed in from the open nurse's door. It took a moment to process that the growl's source had come from the pureblood standing next to it.

Finally as all his senses returned to him he registered the low tones Kuran was talking in. The person outside the door's voice was getting increasingly more annoying the longer the conversation went on.

Several moments passed before the sound of Yuuki's shrill voice came through, –can't I come in? She needs someone with her." If the hunter had been more awake he would have gagged at the false sweetness in her tone.

Unfortunately for the spoiled princess Kaname was an unbreakable wall. The male brunette wasn't having it.

"She has _me_ to look over her. I have already informed the chairman that _she_ will decide on visitors when she wakes." With that final statement the Vampire King closed the door without a farewell.

If anyone else had witness the event they would have fallen to the floor and praised Kuran's name. As it was Zero in the room he met Kaname's gaze unflinchingly before settling back down.

For a while Zero watches as Kaname strides across the room. The Pureblood had shed the his human mask and now seemed every bit of the predator he was. Red eyes glowed, fangs out and body taut. Fully prepared to attack anyone that breached the pureblood's temporary territory.

Eventually, Kaname managed to settle on the corner of the bed where his beloved subordinate was sleeping. Kiryuu had gotten up to leave for his day classes. Or, at least, that what he assumed considering Kiryuu had gotten up without a word and walked out of it in dead silence.

This situation had left Kaname unsettled and brought up memories he thought had long since turned to dust.

 _The pureblood had once been interested in finding someone that he could be his bonded. Before he had been Kaname Kuran, son of Juri and Haruka Kuran, he had been their ancestor._

 _Obviously, to have descendants he had to have a woman to bare them. When he was three-hundred forty-two, a couple centuries into his rule, his council had begun to pressure him into finding a wife._

 _A Queen is a symbol of prosperity and timeliness they had reasoned. A sign that their government was stable and should the marriage produce a child it would give others a peace of mind that should anything befall their king, an unthinkable thought for many, they would have someone to keep the peace._

 _Kaname had known the situation was inevitable. The King had managed to fend off an arranged marriage just long enough to discover a pureblood woman, Akito Chikao, with raven hair and equally dark eyes who had fallen in love with a with one of her Level D servants._

 _Her lover, Hakaku Kioshi, the former fourth son of a human noble, was stable thanks to her blood. Kaname had approached her with a deal. He would keep her lover a secret, allow her freedom to visit her lover as long as she bore one of his children._

 _Being completely loyal to her partner, having no idea that he was her king and the fact she had refused him while trying to rip his eyes out of his skull had led to a rather awkward situation._

 _At the time Kaname had to send some of his more overzealous followers away and invited Hakaku into the room, while he calmly explained the situation to the two. This, of course, resulted in Akito once again trying to maul him._

 _Kioshi was the more thoughtful of the two. He was very aware of his political status among the vampire's and what the Pureblood King was offering them was generous._

 _A large, more possessive and controlling, part of disliked the idea of Akito sleeping with another man but he recognized their positions._

 _Kaname left that day with no answer but within the next month a deal was struck and as time passed he grew fond of them. Akito, while insistent that she would never be with another man besides Kyoshi outside of their deal, had a dry sense of humor. Opposite to her, Kioshi, outside of his occasional jealousy, had a sharp mind and a knack for politics._

 _The two were not like fire and ice as they first appeared. No, they were like Yin and Yang. So, so similar but appearing so different._

 _They, in return, noticed that despite his devoted followers and the endless admiration he received, Kaname was a solitary creature. Outside of meetings and social gathering he would sit alone, silently reading his books or finishing his royal duties._

 _Akito and Kiyoshi would notice how his eyes would linger on them when they were doing something that seemed so average to them that it had taken the two a while to make the connection. Leaning into the other's touch, pet names, verbal sparring and the unconditional love they seemed to give in spades were all things that the Pureblood King envied._

 _Things he couldn't have._

 _Not in this lifetime anyway._

* * *

 _Does having an audience for your sins make you feel special?_

 _Does it make you feel proud?_

– _Alucard_

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the wait!_**

 ** _Review~_**


End file.
